


What Happened Last Night?

by marvel_mockingbird



Series: Barton Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bobbi Morse & Clint Barton - Freeform, Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Crying, Drunk Clint Barton, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Clint Barton, Oneshot, Short, drunk stupidity, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_mockingbird/pseuds/marvel_mockingbird
Summary: Upon waking up Clint learns that he spent the night flirting with his wife. Usually this is not an issue, unless you are a drunk Clint Barton who gets teary when he is jealous.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Barton Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000125
Kudos: 9





	What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumbler post about a guy who had just woken up from surgery and started hitting on his wife. I wanted to write something where Clint did something similar, expect he get's jealous when he find's out she is taken.

“You were very drunk last night,” Nat laughed.  
“Was not!” Clint mumbled into the table he was currently using as a pillow.  
“You walked up to Bobbi, and immediately started flirting with her,” Steve added.  
“She’s my wife! I have seen you flirt with Natasha all the time and I never judged you for it,” Clint huffed looking up.  
“You asked her if she was seeing anyone, and when she told you ‘yes’ you began crying,” Natasha added.  
Clint averted his eyes away from his friends. He hadn’t seen Bobbi yet this morning. He had no idea where she went.  
“She’s really mad at me isn’t she? It was that bad?” he asked.  
“It wasn’t your best moment, but she isn’t too mad at you,” a woman’s voice slowly traveled into the room.  
Clint looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair walk into the room. Her hair flowed beautifully over her shoulders. Clint sat up and watched her closely as she walks closer. She sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. 

#### The previous night

“Hello,” Clint said walking up to a woman.  
She turned and raised a brow. She had gorgeous blonde hair that had been half haphazardly twisted and pinned up. She looked gorgeous. He couldn’t help but stare at how the knee length dress she wore hugged her body and highlighted her curves.  
“Hello,” she said with a sweet smile.  
“You are quite beautiful,” he said.  
She laughed softly.  
“Why thank you. You are looking quite handsome.”  
“Are you looking for some company?”  
She laughed, her head turned down though she did turn her eyes up to look at him.  
“Well I wouldn’t want you to be lonely,” she joked.  
The two took a seat at the bar. 

“Did you come alone?” he asked.  
“Not quite. I came with a group.”  
He smiled, she hadn’t come with a date.  
“Not seeing anyone then?” he asked, smiling at how well this was going.  
“Actually I am.”  
“Oh,” he said disappointed.  
She didn’t respond, instead was just observing him.  
“Is he any good, or is he afraid of commitment?” he asked.  
“A lot of people thought that he was the last to commit, turns out he is pretty good about sticking around. Been a couple years and he is still here, so I really don’t think he is afraid of commitment,” she explained.  
He didn’t have anything to say. Truthfully he was holding back tears at this point. Maybe he had drank one too many.  
“I’m sorry,” he said getting up and walking away.  
“Clint,” she said standing up.  
Natasha walked up to the woman.  
“It’s okay I’ll go check on him. He had a bit too much to drink,” Nat said before walking away. 

Natasha followed Clint, when Steve saw her he also followed.  
“Clint, what happened?” Nat asked.  
“I was trying to flirt with that woman but she’s already with someone.”  
Natasha couldn’t help but start laughing.  
“What?” Clint asked with tears.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Do you want to leave?” Nat asked.  
“No, I’m fine,” Clint said before leaving. 

Clint went out onto the terrace. A few minutes after the woman also walked onto the terrace. Clint was laying on one of the benches still upset. She slowly walked up to him and sat next to him.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said, though she had the smallest hint of a smile.  
“Why are you smiling?” he snapped, looking up at her.  
“I think you have had just a bit too much to drink. Figured you shouldn’t be alone right now, having someone near by is probably safer.”  
He nodded, obviously feeling the negative effects now. Closing his eyes he fell asleep only a few minutes later. She smiled, gently lifting his head before scooting closer so that his head could rest in her lap.  
“I don’t know if I want you to remember this or not,” she spoke softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“So are we marking this under funny or sad?” Nat asked leaning against the doorway of the terrace.  
“Uhm, I think unfortunate,” Bobbi laughed.  
Steve walked up behind Nat, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“You should be glad he can’t get drunk. Speaking of the super soldier, think you can take him back to our room?” Bobbi asked kindly.  
Steve chuckled before nodding. He walked over and Bobbi helped Steve get Clint over her shoulder. She walked with Nat a few feet behind Steve.  
“Is it appropriate to say that I find this very sexy?” Nat whispered.  
“Ahh yes, because watching him carry my husband who was crying only moments ago is just so arousing,” Bobbi joked.  
Nat laughed.  
“I got called in for an early integration. He sleeps in when he’s hungover, so can you keep an eye on him until I get back from that?” Bobbi asked as Steve tried to not just throw Clint onto his bed.  
“Yeah, I am going to tell him about what he did.“

#### Back to present day

“Do you still love me?” Clint whispered.  
“Yeah. As long as you didn’t go and flirt with any other girls.”  
“Most of it is fuzzy and I’m not sure, but you’re the only person I even thought of talking to. You are just so beautiful, and I fell in love with you immediately.”  
She smiled and kissed her husband.


End file.
